


Give Up on Me

by HobbitsofMordor



Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Male Homosexuality, One-Sided Relationship, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: Max feels awful about doing this. He didn't want to use Gidget to hide his true feelings.He just wants to seem like a normal dog. He doesn't want to be judged for feeling the way he does towards Duke.So he makes Gidget think he loves her. And when she finds out the truth...Excuse his language, but all hell breaks loose.





	

"I want an explanation, Max!" Gidget shouts, causing me to back away.

"W-well, you see, I was just, uh, getting some snacks, and I tripped. I, um, landed on Duke, and that's why we were in that awkward position."

"Bullshit! Tell the truth!"

"Fine," I sigh, relenting. I might as well get it over with. "Gidget...I...Never really loved you..."

She flinches away, obviously pained by the words.

"I..." I stutter. I can't do this... But I need to. I need to tell her the truth. "I was using you, Gidget." I admit. "I was using you to cover up my relationship with Duke."

"T-tell me this is a joke, Max!" She chuckles in disbelief. "Y-you do love me! You said so yourself!"

"Gidget... You have to give up on me. For both our sakes." I inform her. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna stop the charade. I'm gonna tell everyone the truth. Maybe they'll all hate me for doing this to you. But it's time for me to come clean. I know it's not enough, Gidget. I hurt you... I lied to you. I don't know if you will ever forgive me, but I know that you will hate me."

"Max... Why?"

Ignoring her question, I continue. "But there's something I'd like to tell you, before we part. I think...That if Duke had never revealed his feelings to me... Maybe we could have really been together. But that didn't happen. So I need you to leave now. You don't need to be here anymore."

I feel consumed by guilt. The only reason I'm sending her away is because I can't look her in the eyes anymore.

"You're a monster..." She growls. "You...You are going to regret this, you bastard." Then she turns to Duke, who has remained silent the whole time. "You both will. I'll make sure you burn in hell!"

She rushes out of the apartment, agitated. I don't try to follow.

"...I'm sorry I told you to do that, Max." Duke mutters. "We should have just come out."

"We did it because we weren't ready." I sigh. "We weren't ready, and everyone was pushing me to get with someone,  _anyone_."

"Do you think she means what she said?"

"I'm not sure...But I hope she doesn't..."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we...bad people?"

I have no clue how to answer that question. So I just lay down and sleep.

Duke follows closely behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting recently. I got a nasty cut on my finger while opening a can on New Year's Eve, so that was fun. It still hasn't completely healed. That's not why I haven't been posting, though. I just got a ton more busy during the week, so Wednesdays may be removed from the schedule for at least a while when Brothers does come back. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this quick little Max/Duke thing where everyone thought Max and Gidget were a thing until Gidget finds out. I may continue it at some point, so let me know if you're interested.


End file.
